Fabric treating appliances typically include a clothes mover, such as an agitator, that imparts mechanical energy to the laundry load, directly by contact between the laundry and the clothes mover or indirectly through movement of the water. In a vertical axis fabric treating appliance, such as a washing machine, an agitator can also serve as a centrifugally activated treating chemistry dispenser at a designated point during a programmed cycle of operation. Prior art agitators have a wash additive dispenser in the form of a dispensing cup, in an upper end of an agitator, capable of receiving, containing and centrifugally dispensing the wash additive liquid, generally a fabric softener. The cup is located within the upper end of the agitator and in which a fill opening is provided for filling the cup.